Squadsight
Squadsight is an ability of the Sniper Class in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Tactics This ability in effect, gives a Sniper unlimited range, as sniper rifles have no range limit. While not explicitly stated in Squadsight's description, the Sniper needs unobstructed line-of-sight (LoS) in order to shoot the target. This means players using Squadsight Snipers often have to go hunting for Sniper 'nests' with unobstructed view of most of the battlefield in order to make the most of this ability. Sniper nests include elevated trees on outdoor maps and rooftops on urban maps. In rare cases, the Sniper does not even need to move from the Skyranger. Note that snipers can sometimes hit targets through some objects, such as a building corner, with a powerful sniper rifle (Tested plasma sniper). *Late in the game, Archangel Armor can be used for this purpose, making the Sniper a "guardian angel" for troops on the battlefield, especially if Sniper uses Overwatch with the Opportunist ability. * Damn Good Ground works with Archangel Armor, as long as the Sniper flies high into the air, and not just remain hovering over the ground. * Gunslinger can be a good ability, as finding a good Sniper nest can be difficult on some maps, which can force the Squadsight Sniper into close quarters combat. *As Squadsight Snipers are generally alone and out of harm's way on a battlefield, they have little use for most items besides S.C.O.P.E. Enemies that can only be targeted via Squadsight have a yellow crosshair on their red skull on the game interface. Such enemies generally will not attack the Squadsight Sniper, as they do not have LoS. *On higher difficulties, a scout, often a Lightning Reflexes Assault is sent ahead of the team using one move to look for enemies. If any are found, the Squadsight Sniper can shoot them, after which the scout can return to their starting position using their remaining move. This makes for a very safe method of play. *When forced to hold ground, soldiers at the front can simply Hunker Down, increasing their survivability while the Squadsight Sniper picks off enemies. ** Hunker Down will reduce the forward soldier's sight range, which may cause them to lose sight of the enemy again. Thus, the correct order is to move the scout to the observation position, fire all available shots from the squad's Sniper(s), then order the forward soldier to Hunker Down before the turn is over. *Due to the unique ability of a Squadsight Sniper to kill enemies from any distance, and the difficulty of training new Snipers (as they start out close to useless), many players consider Squadsight Snipers the most valuable soldiers on the team at higher difficulties. As such, even if one has to retreat and lose every other teammate, they will still choose to save the Squadsight Sniper. ''XCOM: Enemy Within * In this expansion, Squadsight shots can no longer deal critical hits unless the Headshot ability is used. * Protection from a Seeker's strangulation ability can be invaluable for Squadsight Snipers, since they often become isolated as the squad presses forward. Respirator Implants, Chitin Plating, and many advanced body armors provide strangulation immunity. * Mimetic Skin can be given to soldiers that the player intends to use as scouts for a Squadsight Sniper. Scouting for targets has never been safer. Notes * Only usable with sniper rifles. ** Although Squadsight Snipers can't shoot enemies outside their own visual range with their sidearm, they can shoot squadsighted enemies with it during Overwatch. This is still valid in ''XCOM: Enemy Within. Whether this is a glitch or an intentional mechanic is unknown. Category: Class abilities (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Sniper Class abilities